Hydromorphone hydrochloride (4,5(alpha)-epoxy-3-hydroxy-17-methylmorphinan-6-one hydrochloride) is a semi synthetic opioid structurally related to morphine. Hydromorphone HCl is well known as an effective analgesic indicated for the relief of moderate to severe pain such as that due to: surgery, cancer, trauma (soft tissue & bone), biliary colic, myocardial infarction, burns and renal colic. It is commercially available from Abbott Laboratories (North Chicago, Ill. 60064) as Dilaudid® in tablets, ampules and multiple dose vials (for parenteral administration), suppositories (for rectal administration) and non-sterile powder (for prescription compounding). For oral administration, tablets in dosage forms of 2 and 4 mg are available.